


Caminos bifurcados

by galldr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Español | Spanish, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Soulmates, Stanner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galldr/pseuds/galldr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU en donde en algún momento de la pubertad el nombre de tu alma gemela aparece tatuado en la mano izquierda.</p><p>Muchos persiguen al dueño del nombre toda su vida, algunos lo encuentran y otros no. Pero Tony Stark está convencido que no necesita a nadie a su lado. En cambio, Bruce está convencido de que no se merece a nadie.</p><p>De todas formas, el destino tiene otras ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caminos bifurcados

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Eyes Meet Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455777) by [luxshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxshine/pseuds/luxshine). 



> Línea de tiempo sigue en determinado momento el de la película The Avengers (2012).

**-**

 

El día en el que las letras empezaron a formarse en la palma de su mano no quiso mirar. Finas, oscuras y casi sumisas letras que formaban un nombre, un nombre desconocido y que querría que se quedara así. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de conocer a esa otra persona? Y si la conocía, ¿no era más probable que ella estaría muchísimo mejor sin él? Por supuesto que sí. A los quince años, tenía muy claro que cualquier persona estaría mejor sin él, y ya tenía una clara tendencia a la soledad y aislamiento.

El primer día fueron lentas, borrosas, ilegibles letras formando un conjunto.

Al segundo día le dio miedo mirar.

Aunque le costara admitirlo a sí mismo, fue casi un alivio cuando notó el nombre formándose. Siempre había pensado que estaría solo. Al menos ahora sabía que tenía una pequeña posibilidad con alguien que podría estar en cualquier lugar del mundo. Aunque no haría nada para encontrarle para ahorrarle la decepción de conocerlo.

Apenas después de levantarse se cubrió la mano con un guante negro que había estado esperando usar desde hace algunos años. No miró el nombre.

En el autobús fue demasiada la curiosidad y no resistió quitarse el guante, sólo para descubrir un corto y brillante nombre marcando su lugar en un rincón de su palma.

_Anthony._

Suspiró. Ahora tenía una confirmación de su inclinación, aunque antes no había querido pensar mucho sobre eso. Y naturalmente no conocía a ningún Anthony. Y si lo conocía se aseguraría de no mencionar que tiene su nombre tatuado en el cuerpo.

Nadie necesita saber.

Todos en el autobus tenían puesto un guante en la mano izquierda.

 

**-**

 

La decepción fue grande para ambos.

El nombre apareció un Domingo a altas horas de la madrugada, con Tony completamente borracho en las faldas de Pepper. En medio de uno de los despotricamientos contra su padre, Pepper se sobresaltó y apuntó a su mano.

-¡Tony!

-¿Qué? Ya sabías todo esto. Es un hijo de-¡No! No, tu mano, mira tu mano.

Tony miró su mano confundido, no tenía nada de especial. ¿De qué estaba hablando Pepper? Ella, claramente irritada, apartó su mano derecha -la que estaba examinando-, tomó su mano izquierda y la sostuvo frente a sus ojos.

-Oh. Oooh.

Tony captó el momento exacto en que la última letra terminaba de formarse.

-Es un... ¿hombre? Oh por dios.

Pepper se levantó, claramente indignada, y se marchó.

Tony quedó recostado en el piso, examinando el nombre en su mano, antes de empezar a reírse porque claro, esto sólo podía pasarle a él.

Después de unos momentos, se puso a llorar.

 

**-**

 

Nadie sabía cuál era el nombre que estaba escrito en la mano de Bruce Banner. No se solía preguntar, ya que era algo personal y muchas personas no se encontraban cómodas al compartirlo. Pero era algo que a veces se compartía entre los amigos, aunque sea los más cercanos. Pero en el caso de Bruce, era un secreto que pensaba quedarse así por la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, y de todas formas no tenía la suficiente confianza con nadie para compartirlo. No tenía amigos, además de los compañeros de la universidad. Y Betty. Betty era un caso aparte.

No era inusual escuchar sobre parejas formadas por personas diferentes al nombre indicado. No todos encontraban a su alma gemela, pero encontraban a alguien a quien amar y eran felices. Algunas veces dentro de los matrimonios o relaciones de años formados por parejas así, uno de los dos encontraba a su compañero y el otro quedaba devastado. Pero Bruce pensaba que era bueno mientras durara, ¿no? Mejor algo pequeño que nada.

Ese era el caso de Betty y él. Durante años no encontraron a las personas cuyos nombres estaban tatuadas en sus manos, pero se dieron una oportunidad el uno al otro. Bruce nunca le mencionó que el nombre en su mano pertenecía a un hombre.

 

**-**

 

El orgullo herido de Pepper tardó unas semanas en sanar. Luego de largas conversaciones con Tony, decidieron seguir con su relación, después de que Tony le asegurara que no tenía interés en nadie más mientras estuviera con ella, y ciertamente en ningún hombre.

De todas formas después de todo ese tiempo la mano izquierda de Pepper ya había mostrado su propio dueño.

Acordaron seguir con la relación hasta que alguno de los dos encontrara a su alma gemela. No tenía sentido terminar lo que tenían si tal vez tardaran años en encontrarlas. O tal vez no las encontraran nunca. Tony estaba seguro que aunque lo encontrara, sería un total fracaso. Sus únicos amigos eran Pepper y Rhodey y ellos apenas lo soportaban. Ni hablar de conocer a alguien nuevo, no duraban ni diez minutos en su compañía, luego de pasado el tiempo de asombro de conocer al famoso hijo de Howard Stark. De todas formas, Tony no los necesitaba. Tony no necesita a nadie.

Siguió repitiéndose eso cuando algunos años después, Pepper encontró a Harold Hogan.

.

Aunque intentó mantener una relación fría pero educada en favor a Pepper con Harold -Pepper insistía en que lo llamara 'Happy'-, la verdad es que era un buen sujeto y Tony no lo pudo negar. Aunque no se hicieron muy cercanos, sí se convirtieron en buenos amigos.

Unas semanas después Obadiah llegó con noticias sobre sus padres.

Pepper abrazó a Tony mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero Tony la alejó casi bruscamente y subió a su habitación.

Por supuesto que Tony no necesitaba a nadie.

A nadie.

Dummy llegó con un pañuelo y Tony le dio la espalda.

Vagamente se preguntó dónde _Bruce_ podría estar.

 

**-** 

 

Betty insistió. Pero Bruce es un cabeza dura. Si algo se le mete a la cabeza, no sale de ahí hasta que lo realice. No tiene a nadie más que culpar sino a sí mismo.

Recuerda que, aunque nunca intentó darle mucha importancia, lo último que pensó antes de que los rayos gamma lo afectaran, fue dónde y cómo estaría Anthony.

Cuando piensa hacia atrás la fecha del accidente y se mira a sí mismo en un pequeño y sucio espejo, piensa que Anthony nunca lo va a querer o aceptar. Ahora menos que nunca.

Lo último que vio en el espejo fueron sus ojos súbitamente verdes.

 

**-**

 

Tony asumió el liderazgo de Stark Industries, mantuvo a Pepper cerca y se convirtió no en el hijo de Howard Stark, sino en Tony Stark, uno de los genios más ilustres de la época.

Y protagonizó no pocas polémicas.

-En especial esa vez que despertó en su cama con doce modelos de Victoria's Secret. Pepper estaba fuera de sus casillas. La prensa hizo un caos sorprendente. Tony subestimó toda la situación y fue a trabajar con un vaso de whiskey en las manos-.

Al menos sabía que ninguna mujer se llamaría “Bruce”, así que no corría peligro de encontrarlo por accidente. Pepper no lo tomó así. Pensaba que si Tony salía con una -o varias- chicas distintas cada noche pondría en peligro la reputación de Stark Industries. Pero finalmente la prensa lo tomó como algo normal y ya no hacían más noticias sobre Tony y sus aventuras amorosas. Tony estaba bien con eso. Mientras ninguna se llamara Bruce. No soportaría saber que también decepcionaría a su alma gemela. Porque no tenía ninguna duda de que lo haría. Con el tiempo. O sin él.

 

**-**

 

Finalmente se adaptó a su nueva vida. Correr sin rumbo y nunca mantenerse mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Todo era mucho más fácil si no formaba lazos con las personas.

Hubo muchos accidentes que no quería recordar. New York, Italia, Harlem... Volvió a ver a Betty una vez más cuando intentó deshacerse de Hulk con la ayuda del Dr. Samuel Sterns, aunque eso terminó con la creación de un nuevo monstruo, muchísimo peor que él. Confirmó que no podía confiar en nadie. De todas maneras se alegró de volver a ver a Betty aunque haya sido por poco tiempo.

Intentó perder el seguimiento de todos aquellos interesados en él y huyó a Calcuta. Nadie lo encontraría allí.

No sabía por qué eso le provocaba un extraño dolor en el pecho.

 

**-**

 

Tony miró al que había considerado como un segundo padre acercarse a su pecho y quitarle el Arc Reactor como si nada, como si eso no fuera a matar a Tony, al hijo de su mejor amigo, al niño que casi había criado él mismo.

Obadiah confesó que él había sido el que lo había mandado a matar en Afghanistan.

Si el mismo hombre que había considerado como su padre lo había mandado a matar, ¿quién iba a querer al ostentoso, presumido, arrogante, volátil, egocéntrico Anthony Stark? Vivir nunca había tenido ningún sentido. Pero se acordó de Jinsen. “No desperdicies tu vida, Stark.” No se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Además no podía dejar que Obadiah se saliera con la suya. Moriría intentándolo.

Si no fuera por Dummy, Tony definitivamente habría muerto intentándolo.

Después de ese accidente, pasaron meses antes de que Tony dejara a nadie ver, aunque sea a través de las camisas, el Arc Reactor.

 

**-**

 

Todo el mundo, en todo lugar, tenía puesto un guante en la mano izquierda, sin importar la época del año o la temperatura. La mujer que estaba frente a Bruce usaba un guante a juego con su atuendo. SHIELD. Pensó que los había perdido cuando se instaló a vivir en Calcuta.

-Esto es el Tesseract -Deslizó un celular por la mesa-. Tiene suficiente energía para destruir el planeta.

-¿Qué quiere Fury, que me lo trague? -Bruce se burló.

-Que lo encuentre, lo han robado. Emite una radiación gama que es muy débil para nosotros poder rastrear. Nadie conoce la radiación gama como usted, y si lo hubiera, es ahí donde estaría -Sonrió.

-Así que Fury no está persiguiendo al monstruo.

-No, por lo que me ha dicho.

-¿Y él te lo dice todo?

-Hable con Fury, él lo necesita.

-¿Me necesita enjaulado?

-Nadie lo va a...

-¡Pare de mentirme! -Gritó enojado, golpeando la mesa. La mujer enseguida sacó una pistola y lo apuntó directamente a la cabeza.

-Lo siento. Eso fue grosero. -Dijo intentando calmarla, hablando lentamente-. Sólo quería ver qué es lo que haría. ¿Por qué no hacemos esto por el camino fácil? Usted no usa eso -Apuntó a la pistola- y... el otro tipo... no crea un caos. ¿Está bien? ¿Natasha?

Natasha lo miró unos segundos, intentando asegurarse de que lo que decía fuese verdad. Después habló por el micrófono. -Guarden sus armas. Estamos bien.

-”Sólo usted y yo”-. Moriría antes de confiar en un agente. Aunque aceptó trabajar para Fury en esta ocasión.

 

**-**

 

Cuando llegó al Helicarrier se sintió extraño. Como si fuese algo que había estado esperando hace muchísimo tiempo pero que no tenía conciencia de ello. Lo más extraño es que ni siquiera quería estar aquí.

Sus encuentros con Capitán América lo dejaron de mal humor. ¿Su padre gastó tantos años buscando a ese tipo? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Coulson fue a buscarlo y caminaron juntos adonde estaba el resto del equipo. Estaba extrañamente ansioso. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Porque definitivamente, definitivamente, no eran ansias por ver a ese Steve Rogers. Ignoró todo lo que le estaba pasando como usualmente hacía y se dedicó a conversar con Coulson.

-...Creo que es la mecánica. Iridio, ¿para qué necesita Iridio? -No conocía esa voz. Si Tony creyera en esas cosas, juraría que algo extraño le pasó en el estómago al escucharla. No pudo resistirse a contestar.

-Es un estabilizador-. Luego, para mantener las apariencias, siguió conversando con Coulson-. Escoge un fin de semana. Te llevo a Portland. Que no muera el amor-. Siguió la línea de conversación que había comenzado esa voz-. Significa que el portal no colapsará como lo hizo en SHIELD-. Vio a Thor parado a un lado-. Sin resentimientos, Punto de Quiebre. Pegas duro. Significa también que el portal se abrirá tan grande y se mantendrá abierto tanto tiempo como Loki quiera-. Tenía que distraerlos para colocar los dispositivos. Una parte de su mente le recordó que aún no sabía de quién era esa voz. No era como si le importara-. ¡Alcen el palo de mesana! ¡Cambien la gavia! -Todos los agentes le miraron extrañados-. ¡Ese hombre está jugando Galaga! Pensó que no nos daríamos cuenta, pero sí-. Miró a las pantallas, se cubrió un ojo para ver la diferencia-. ¿Cómo Fury ve esto?

-Voltea-. Maria Hill le contestó.

-Suena agotador-. Ahora era el momento para colocar el dispositivo. Tocó algunas pantallas-. Las demás materias primas las puede conseguir el agente Barton bastante fácilmente. El único componente que le falta es una fuente de energía de alta densidad energética-. Siguió tocando pantallas y moviéndose por ellas para ver en cuál la tenía que colocar. Sentía que alguien lo miraba fijamente. No de la manera a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, después de todo todos siempre miraban al famoso Tony Stark. Pero esta vez era algo diferente. Ubicó la pantalla donde ponerlo, lo hizo rápidamente y volteó-. Algo para activar el cubo.

-¿Cuándo te volviste un experto en astrofísica termonuclear? -Maria Hill nunca le cayó muy bien.

-Anoche. Las notas de Selvig, ¿la teoría de extracción? -Cuando todos lo miraron confundidos respondió -¿Soy el único que leyó?

-¿Loki necesita alguna fuente de poder en especial? -Escuchó a Rogers preguntar. Fantástico.

-Tiene que calentar el cubo a ciento veinte millones de grados Kelvin sólo para poder romper la barrera de Coulomb-. Asumió que el que respondió era Banner. Había estado tratando de evitar mirarlo durante todo este tiempo pero ya no resistió más. Además era una suerte que haya respondido él primero porque le iba a contestar algo no muy amable.

-Salvo que Selvig haya resuelto cómo estabilizar el efecto túnel-. Añadió Tony.

-Si sabe, fusionará iones pesados en cualquier reactor del planeta-. Le estaba gustando este sujeto.

-¡Al fin! Alguien que habla inglés-. Se acercó al dr. Banner al tiempo que Rogers murmuraba “¿Eso era inglés?” No podía mirar hacia ninguna otra parte. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se saludaron con un apretón de manos. El primer contacto piel con piel fue abrasador. Se sentía como si algo fuese a estallar dentro suyo, ¡pero qué está pasando! La falta de sueño está tomando su revancha. Nunca había pasado antes. Iría por una taza de café apenas saliera de aquí. Ahora tenía que disimular-. Encantado de conocerlo, Dr. Banner. Su trabajo sobre colisiones de anti-electrones no tiene igual-. Disimular, disimular-. Y soy un gran fan de cómo pierdes el control y te conviertes en un gigante monstruo furioso verde.

-Gracias-. No parecía muy entusiasmado. Aunque Tony se dio cuenta que no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento desde que llegó a la habitación. Sin intención conciente de hacerlo, miró su mano izquierda y claro, un guante negro cubría todo. Genial. Esperen, ¿Por qué le estaba mirando la mano? ¿Qué le importaba a él qué nombre tenía escrito? Se alejó unos pasos de él para imponer distancia.

-Dr. Banner sólo está aquí para rastrear el cubo. Esperaba que pudieras ayudarlo-. ¿Sólo para rastrear el Tesseract? No inventen. Nunca confiaría en ninguna palabra que saliera de los labios de Nick Fury. No es que fuera un mal tipo, pero trabajaba para el gobierno.

Después de una corta conversación con Steve Rogers, Fury y Thor, Tony se cansó de estar allí parado haciendo nada.

-¿Vamos a jugar, doctor? -Se dirigió a Banner. Mientras antes encontraran el cubo, antes se podría largar de ahí.

-Por aquí, señor-. Así que al doctor le gustaba seguirle el juego.

No sabía por qué esto se estaba empezando a poner interesante.

Cuando iban por el pasillo se dio cuenta que no sabía cuál era su primer nombre. Los archivos nunca lo mencionaron.

No es que le interesara.

Claro que no.

 

**-**

 

Tony Stark.

 _Anthony_ Stark.

Desde que entró al lugar no pudo dejar de mirarlo. Por supuesto que conocía al tipo, salía continuamente en las noticias y había estado huyendo, sí, pero no había estado en la luna. Tony Stark era mundialmente famoso. Claro que nunca pensó que su primer nombre pudiera tener importancia para él, y ahora no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Pero vamos, ¿Tony Stark? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Ninguna posibilidad de que fuera él. Y si lo fuera... No, claro que no.

Sintió una extraña picazón justo donde sabía donde estaba tatuado su nombre. No, no su nombre. Sino _el_ nombre.

También estaba el hecho de que Tony lo trataba diferente a como lo hacían todos los demás. Todos, desde el momento en que sabían quién-o qué-era, mantenían su distancia, lo ignoraban y lo dejaban solo. Bruce sabía que les causaba miedo, y no los culpaba. Pero Tony no parecía asustado de él, o... del otro tipo. Actuaba como si él fuera normal.

Finalmente fueron al laboratorio para empezar a buscar el cubo.

-Deberías venir a Stark Tower alguna vez. Diez pisos de pura investigación. Te encantará, es la tierra de los dulces-. Bruce no permitió ilusionarse.

-Humm.. La última vez que estuve en New York... como que rompí... Harlem-. Trató de no lucir muy culpable al decirlo.

-Te prometo un ambiente sin estrés. Sin tensión, sin sorpresas-. Tony giró a su alrededor y le clavó algo eléctrico en la espalda.

-¡Augh! -Lo miró sorprendido. Ya le había parecido que Tony no le tenía miedo pero sacar al otro tipo adrede era algo completamente distinto. Lo miró sorprendido, tratando de leerlo. Justo en ese momento llegó Steve.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Estás loco!?

-¿Nada? -Tony se acercó a su cara, como si tratara de ver la transformación desde dentro de su cabeza-. Eso dicen-. Le contestó a Steve-. Realmente lo tienes controlado, ¿No? ¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¿Jazz suave, marihuana? -Bruce estaba intentando no reírse.

-¿Todo es una broma para ti? -Steve no dejaría el tema pasar.

-Las cosas graciosas lo son-. Tony apuntó.

-Amenazar la seguridad de todos los que están a bordo no es gracioso. Sin ofender, Doc.

-No, está bien, tranquilo. No habría venido si no pudiera manejar... cosas picudas-. Bruce intentó no pensar en el doble significado de su elección de palabras.

-Estás siendo demasiado cuidadoso, grandulón. Necesitas relajarte-. Tony recomendó.

-Y tú necesitas concentrarte en el problema.

-¿Crees que no lo estoy?

Tony y Steve empezaron a discutir. Bruce sabía que, aunque no habría estado pensando lo mismo que Tony, de todas formas lo habría apoyado. Y ese pensamiento lo atemoriza un poco. Eso de querer proteger a Tony contra todo... aunque apenas lo conocía hace una hora. Bruce no era alguien que se apegara a la gente, y mucho menos tan rápido. _Anthony_.

Steve finalmente se marchó.

-¿Ese era el tipo del que mi papá nunca dejaba de hablar? Debieron dejarlo congelado.

-Pero tiene razón sobre Loki, nos lleva ventaja. -Bruce contestó.

-Lo que lleva es dinamita marca ACME y le va a explotar en la cara-. Tony ironizó-. Y yo estaré allí cuando lo haga.

-Lo leeré todo en la prensa-. Bruce le aseguró sonriendo.

-O estarás allí con tu traje puesto con el resto de nosotros-. Bruce sonrió incrédulo.

-Yo no tengo una armadura de metal-. Evitó la mirada de Tony-. Estoy expuesto... como un nervio... Es una pesadilla.

-Sabes, yo tengo pedazos de metralla tratando cada segundo de llegar a mi corazón-. Bruce lo miró sorprendido. Había leído sobre el secuestro en Afghanistan pero no sabía nada de los motivos o resultados, salvo que después de aquéllo Tony construyó el Arc Reactor, dejó las armas y se convirtió en Iron Man-. Esto lo detiene-. Se tocó el Arc Reactor-. Este pequeño círculo de luz ahora es parte de mí. No es sólo una armadura-. Tony se detuvo frente a él-. Es un terrible privilegio.

-Pero tú puedes controlarlo-. Bruce apuntó.

-Porque aprendí a controlarlo.

-Es diferente-. Trató de distraerse siguiendo con los gráficos. Tony no lo aceptó y deslizó la mano por la pantalla y todos los gráficos y datos se miniaturizaron a un lado, de modo que ahora la única barrera entre ellos era una pequeña pantalla transparente.

-Escucha, yo leí todo sobre tu accidente. Toda esa radiación gama... debería haberte matado-. Un extraño sentimiento pasó por los ojos de Tony pero lo suprimió antes de que Bruce pudiera analizarlo.

-¿Así que estás diciendo que Hulk... que el otro tipo... salvó mi vida? -Sonrió. Tony lo siguió mirando fijamente-. Eso es lindo... Es un lindo sentimiento-. Bruce asintió con la cabeza varias veces, incrédulo de que alguien le estuviera diciendo que Hulk era algo bueno-. La salvó... ¿para qué? -Una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza se alegró de esta visión de las cosas, que si no fuera por Hulk, no habría podido llegar a conocer a Tony... ¿Y en qué estaba pensando?!

-Supongo que lo tendremos que descubrir-. Tony le sonrió complicemente y fue a su lugar de trabajo.

-Puede que no lo disfrutes-. Nadie disfrutaba estando mucho -o poco- tiempo en la presencia de Bruce. Tenía que alejar a Tony Stark lo más pronto posible.

-Y puede que tú sí-. El corazón de Bruce dio un vuelco, pero no respondió, las ganas de acercarse y quitarle el guante a Tony se estaban haciendo casi irresistibles. Después de unos minutos Tony habló de nuevo, hablando demasiado casualmente-. Doctor Banner, ¿Cuál es su primer nombre?

-Bruce -Respondió instantáneamente. No notó que Tony se quedó paralizado unos segundos. Después de eso no volvieron a hablar hasta que el descriptador que había puesto Tony hizo su trabajo, entró Fury y el resto del equipo y todo se fue a la mierda.

 

**-**

 

-¿Qué está haciendo, señor Stark? -Fury estaba enojado. Aunque seguramente sabía que Tony no se quedaría sin hacer nada mientras les mentían a todos.

-Como que me estaba preguntando lo mismo sobre ti.

-Debería estar buscando el Tesseract.

-Eso hacemos. El modelo ya está buscando la señal. Al hallarla, tendremos la ubicación con un margen de error de ochocientos metros-. Bruce-no, Banner. Banner respondió por él.

-Vas a recuperar tu cubo sin problemas-. Se fijó en un resultado de la pantalla-. ¿Qué es la “Fase Dos”?

-Fase Dos es SHIELD usando el cubo para crear armas-. Steve llegó con una de las supuestas armas en las manos. Luego se dirigió a ellos-. Disculpen, la computadora iba muy despacio para mí.

-Juntamos todo lo relacionado con el Tesseract, no por eso estamos...-Fury empezó a explicar.

-Lo siento, Nick. ¿Por qué mentías? -Tony giró la pantalla hacia él.

-Me equivoqué. El mundo no ha cambiado-. Steve sonaba un poco decepcionado.

-¿Tú sabías de esto? -Banner le preguntó a Natasha en cuanto llegó.

-¿Querría considerar retirarse lejos de aquí, Doctor? -Natasha le respondió.

-Ooh, yo estaba en Calcuta, muy lejos de aquí.

-Loki lo está manipulando-. Natasha se acercó a él.

-¿Y ustedes han estado haciendo qué, exactamente?

-No vino porque coqueteé con usted-. Una irracional ola de celos invadió Tony. Muy irracional.

-Y no me voy a ir porque ahora se puso nerviosa-. Bruce se dirigió a la pantalla para ilustrar su punto-. Me gustaría saber por qué SHIELD está usando el Tesseract para hacer armas de destrucción masiva-. Fury se veía atrapado.

-Por culpa de él-. Fury apuntó a Thor.

-¿Por mí? -La confusión de Thor era casi palpable en el aire.

-El año pasado vino alguien de otro mundo que se enojó y arrasó con todo un pequeño pueblo. No sólo aprendimos que no estamos solos, sino que las armas de otros nos superan por mucho.

-Mi gente quiere la paz con su planeta -Thor intervino.

-Pero hay más pueblos allá fuera, ¿o no? -Fury se veía enojado-. Y ellos no son la única amenaza. El mundo se está llenando de gente que no pueden ser igualados ni controlados-. Tony no podía tomar más de esto.

-¿Como usted controló el cubo? -Steve respondió antes de que pudiera contestarle algo realmente ofensivo a Fury.

-Su trabajo con el Tesseract atrajo a Loki y sus aliados -Thor intervino nuevamente-. Es una señal para todos que la Tierra está preparada para guerras superiores.

-¿Superiores?

-Ustedes nos forzaron a eso-. Fury replicó a Thor-. Necesitábamos...

-Una disuasión nuclear-. Interrumpió Tony. Sonaba triste-. Porque eso siempre calma todo, ¿No?

-¿Recuérdame de nuevo cómo hiciste tu fortuna, Stark?

-Si aún hiciera armas, Stark estaría metido hasta el cuello... -Steve interpuso.

-Oye espera, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? -Tony estaba empezando a enojarse. De alguna forma también sintió la tensión de Banner formándose detrás de él.

-Lo siento, ¿No tiene que ver todo contigo? -Ok, ¿quién le enseñó sarcasmo a Capitán Congelado?

-Yo los creía más evolucionados que esto -Thor interrumpió. De nuevo.

-Discúlpame, ¿Nosotros fuimos a tu mundo a destruir cosas? -Fury contestó.

-Tratas a tus campeones con mucha desconfianza -Thor sonaba incrédulo.

-Qué ingenuos. SHIELD vigila amenazas potenciales-. Natasha intervino.

-¿Capitán América está siendo vigilado como una amenaza potencial? -Banner parecía a punto de reírse al decir esto.

-Todos lo estamos-. Respondió Natasha.

-Espera, ¿Tú estás en esa lista? ¿Estás un puesto más arriba o uno más abajo que abejas enojadas? -Tony no se resistió a responder.

-Stark, que dios me ayude, si haces una broma más... -Rogers dijo tensamente.

-¡Amenaza! Amenaza verbal. Me sentí amenazado-. Tony no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-Muestra un poco de respeto -Rogers no podía estar diciendo esto.

-¿Respeto hacia qué?

Siguieron discutiendo mientras la nave con los agentes que había conseguido Loki se acercaba al Helicarrier.

-Hablas de control, pero cortejas el caos -Thor dijo.

-Ese es su Modus Operandi, ¿o no? -Banner interrumpió a todos-. Me refiero, ¿Qué somos nosotros? ¿Un equipo? No, no, no, somos una mezcla química que crea caos. Somos... somos una bomba de tiempo-. Banner sonaba francamente enojado. Tal vez Hulk saldría a pasear, pensó Tony.

-Tú necesitas alejarte de aquí – Fury respondió.

-¿Por qué no podría el tipo soltar un poco de estrés? -Tony contestó, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Rogers.

-Tú sabes jodidamente bien por qué. Aléjate. -Steve casi gritó.

-Oh, estoy empezando a querer que me obligues -Seriamente, ¿qué veía su padre en este sujeto?

-Sí, gran hombre con un traje de acero. Quita eso, ¿qué eres? -Rogers empezó a rodearlo.

-Genio, billonario, playboy, filantropista -¿Creía que se iba a dejar sentir menos por él? Rogers no lo conocía.

-Conozco a hombres sin todo eso que valen diez veces más que tú. He visto los archivos. El único motivo por el que peleas eres tú mismo. No eres el tipo de hombres que hacen sacrificios, como acostarse encima de un alambre para que otro pueda pasar sobre ti.

-Creo que sólo cortaría el alambre. -Bruce se veía muy enojado.

-Siempre con una salida. Puede que no seas una amenaza pero mejor deberías dejar de pretender ser un héroe.

-¿Un héroe? ¿Como tú? Eres un experimento de laboratorio, Rogers. Todo lo que es especial sobre ti salió de una botella.

-Ponte el traje. Vamos a pelear unas cuantas vueltas.

Thor se rió. -Ustedes son tan mezquinos. Y pequeños.

-Sí... Esto es un equipo. -Bruce comentó.

-Agente Romanoff, ¿podría escortar al doctor Banner a su-? -Fury comenzó.

-¿Dónde? Rentaste mi cuarto-. Bruce interriumpió.

-La celda era sólo en caso-

-En caso de que necesitaras matarme. Pero no puedes. Lo sé. Lo intenté-. Tony sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho. Bruce miró en su dirección y apartó la mirada, como tratando explicarse-. Caí bajo, no veía salida. Así que puse una bala en mi boca, y el otro tipo la escupió-. Tony sintió una repentina ola de agradecimiento hacia Hulk-. Así que seguí con mi vida, me concentré en ayudar a otras personas, estaba bien. Hasta que me arrastraron de vuelta a este show de freaks y pusieron a todos los que están aquí en peligro. -Bruce tomó el cetro-. ¿Quiere saber mi secreto, agente Romanoff? ¿Quiere saber cómo me mantengo calmado? -La tensión que emanaba Bruce subía en cada frase. Tony se empezó a preocupar. No le gustaba que Bruce se sintiera así.

-Doctor Banner. Deje el cetro en la mesa- Fury ordenó. Bruce pareció darse cuenta que tenía el cetro en las manos y justo en ese momento sonó una alarma del programa que ubicaría el Tesseract.

-Ya lo veo-. Dijo Bruce dejando el cetro en su lugar-. Lo siento niños, no me verán hacer mi truco después de todo.

-¿Ubicaron el Tesseract? -Fury preguntó.

-Yo podría llegar allí más rápido-. Tony sabía que podría llegar en muy poco tiempo con el traje.

-El Tesseract pertenece en Asgard. Ningún humano podría controlarlo-. Remarcó Thor.

-¡No vas a ir solo! -Steve le dijo a Tony.

-¿Tú vas a detenerme? -Tony dijo escéptico.

-Ponte el traje, vamos a hacer unas rondas y lo averiguamos.

-No temo pegarle a un anciano.

-Ponte el traje -Steve apretó los labios.

-Oh por dios-. Antes de que Tony le pudiera preguntar a Bruce qué pasaba todo explotó.

-¡Ponte el traje! -Le dijo Steve.

-Sí -Y salió acompañado por Steve a buscarlo.

 

**-**

 

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Con la explosión, él y Natasha cayeron un piso y además de toda le tensión, la irritación, la incomodidad, el miedo de estar todos juntos y el enojo de ver a Steve gritando e insultando a Tony -Algo que no tenía explicación de por qué le había enojado _tanto_ -, la sorpresa de caer un piso al vacío fue lo que finalmente desencadenó a Hulk. Trató de combatir la transformación, que Hulk volviera a un rincón de su mente, si se convertía toda la nave corría peligro. Pero no era posible. Intentó disculparse con la mirada con Natasha antes de que lo absorviera por completo.

 

**-**

 

Tony había leído sobre las almas gemelas, unas noches en que no podía dormir y le pidió a JARVIS que le pasara información a la tablet.

Habían riesgos al unirse a tu alma gemela. Si uno de los dos moría el otro también lo haría, ya que al unirse las almas se convertían en una. Tony nunca quiso eso, estar ligado a la suerte de otra persona, o que otra persona dependiera tanto de él. También al unirse, cada uno podría sentir las emociones del otro y apaciguarlas si se veía el caso, o fluir ciertas emociones al cuerpo de la otra persona. Y que después de un tiempo, podrían saber qué estaba pensando tu otra parte y comunicarse mentalmente, aunque eso era muchísimo menos común. A Tony siempre le aterrizó la idea de todo eso, y nunca quiso encontrar a su otra parte. Y pensó que si algún día lo llegara a encontrar, simplemente lo ignoraría.

Fue antes de conocer a Bruce Banner.

No es que pensara que él fuera su alma gemela, después de todo no sabía qué nombre tenía él escrito en su mano. Pero sin duda había una atracción, al menos de parte de Tony. Pensó si no sería más inteligente dejarlo todo hasta ahí -no es que hubiera pasado algo-, y apenas se terminara toda esta locura, huir.

No estaba seguro de si quería hacer eso.

Se formó un extraño dolor en su pecho al pensar en la opción de no volver a ver a Bruce Banner. No sabía muy bien cómo interpretarlo, así que simplemente trató de ingorarlo. Y tenía muchas cosas para distraerse en este momento.

Aterrizó en Stark Tower, dejó que los robots le sacaran el traje y se dirigió hacia dentro. Loki lo miró extrañado y lo siguió.

 

**-**

 

Lo primero que pensó al despertar fue en Anthony Stark.

¿Se encontraba bien? ¿No le había pasado nada a causa de... Hulk? No creía que podría perdonarse alguna vez si Tony se veía lesionado -o algo peor- por él. Mientras intentaba reasegurarse de que Tony seguramente estaba bien y a salvo -o lo más a salvo que se podría encontrar en la situación en la que se encontraban sumidos-, pensó en un plan de acción. Se puso los pantalones que le ofreció el hombre y empezó a caminar siguiendo un rumbo aún indeterminado. Podría huir de todo esto y perder el rastro de todos los que le estaban siguiendo, nunca se le había presentado una oportunidad como esta. Podría ir a cualquier parte del mundo y SHIELD ni nadie sabría dónde localizarlo, estando todos preocupados por la leve amenaza mundial que estaba sufriendo el planeta. Nadie volvería a encontrarlo y podría vivir una vida en paz, como había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo.

También pensó que no podría dejar que la humanidad cayera ante Loki y no intentar hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y en el fondo de su mente pensó que tampoco quería vivir toda una vida en paz si Tony no estaba a su lado.

Suspiró. Ya vería qué haría con su situación con Stark -No había ninguna situación con Stark, se recordó a sí mismo-, no podía empezar a pensar en eso ahora. Habían cosas más importantes, como detener a Loki y su invasión al mundo. Así que ya había tomado su decisión. Pasó por un pueblo y tomó una camisa y unos zapatos de un patio trasero, y pasando por una calle desierta robó una moto. No podía permitirse sentir remordimientos ahora. Salió rápidamente del pueblo y se fijó en el rumbo. Se dio cuenta que ya había estado caminando inconscientemente hacia New York desde el principio, así que siguió el camino.

Cuando llegó, el único que no lucía sorprendido era Tony.

 

**-**

 

Hulk enojado. Tipos malos lastimando a equipo. Hulk defender equipo de todo. Hulk es más fuerte que hay.

Hulk aplastar gusano grande que trató de lastimar a hombre de lata, y rugir a todos. Banner no diciendo no aplastar. No correr. Banner decir quedarse y proteger ciudad. Proteger hombre de lata.

Pero hombre estrella enviar hombre de lata lejos de Hulk. Hombre de lata no deber pelear. Hulk va aplastar muchos tipos malos para no persigan hombre de lata.

El hombre estrella dice “Hulk” y Hulk gruñe, preparándose para ser lastimado. Pero hombre estrella sonríe y decir aplastar. Hulk feliz de aplastar. Hulk ser bueno aplastando. Aplastar tipos malos que persiguen a hombre de lata. Nada pasar a hombre de lata. Hulk protegerlo. Hombre lata especial. Todos los extraterrestres débiles trataron lastimar hombre de lata aplastados por Hulk.

Pero Hulk no poder encontrar hombre de lata porque él volar por todos lados y hacer muchos débiles aliens perseguirlo. Hulk no gustar que hombre de lata poder ser lastimado. Pero Hulk saber que hombre de lata estar teniendo diversión. Hombre de lata ver hombre de pelo largo gritón aplastando cosas y hombre de lata enojado porque él no estar aplastando cosas, así que Hulk aplasta por hombre de lata.

Hulk pelea al lado de hombre de pelo largo gritón. Hulk no gustar hombre de pelo largo gritón. ¡Golpear fuerte a Hulk! ¡Hulk lastimado! ¡Hulk no poder levantar martillo estúpido! ¡Hacer hombre de lata enojado por no aplastar! Hulk golpear a hombre de pelo largo gritón por no dejar hombre de lata tener diversión.

Hombre de lata gustar aplastar. Así que Hulk deja hombre de lata aplastar. Mientras hombre de lata no se lastime.

Hulk seguir aplastando tipos malos. ¿Dónde estar hombre de lata?

Hulk ver hombre cuernudo. ¡Hombre cuernudo querer lastimar hombre de lata! ¡Hulk querer aplastar hombre cuernudo! Hombre cuernudo decir cosas estúpidas a Hulk y Hulk aplastar dos veces hombre cuernudo por querer lastimar a hombre de lata. Hombre cuernudo no volver levantarse. “Débil dios”. Y Hulk seguir aplastando.

Y Hulk ver hombre de lata. Hombre de lata estar volando hacia cielo donde bajar todos débiles aliens. ¡Hombre de lata no volar hacia allí! Hulk escuchar Banner explicar hombre de lata poner bomba que explota en cielo. Banner preocupado por hombre de lata. ¡Banner pensar hombre de lata no volver del cielo! Hulk sentir raro en el pecho. ¡Hulk no gustar sensación rara en pecho de Hulk! Hulk rugir para borrar sensación pero seguir ahí. Hulk rugir más fuerte mientras ver hombre de lata desaparecer por el cielo. ¡Hulk sentir extraño! ¡Hulk querer ver hombre de lata ahora! ¡Hulk rugir hasta que hombre de lata aparezca! Banner también sentir extraño dentro de cabeza de Hulk. Hulk no entender qué está pasando. ¿Por qué Banner decir hombre de lata no volver del cielo? ¡Hombre de lata tener que volver del cielo! ¡Hulk no poder estar sin hombre de lata!

Hulk ver hombre de lata caer del cielo. Otra sensación rara diferente expandir en pecho de Hulk. ¡Pero hombre de lata no frenar en cielo! ¡Hulk atrapar hombre de lata!

Hulk poner hombre de lata en suelo para hombre de lata poder levantarse. Pero hombre de lata no mover. ¿Por qué hombre de lata no mover? Banner asustado dentro de cabeza de Hulk. Hulk no gustar Banner asustado. ¡Círculo que brilla dentro de pecho de hombre de lata no brillar! Hulk asustado. Banner asustado. Hulk rugir.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? -¡Hombre de lata hablar! ¡Hombre de lata despertar por rugido de Hulk! Hulk rugir más. Hulk tratar sensaciones raras en pecho de Hulk irse-. ¿Qué pasó? Por favor díganme que nadie me besó-. ¡Hulk no dejar nadie besar hombre de lata! Banner estar de acuerdo con Hulk.

Hombre estrella decir nosotros ganar. Hombre de lata estar feliz por eso. Hulk querer hombre de lata siempre feliz.

Equipo ir todo junto ver hombre cuernudo. Pelea terminar. Equipo no necesitar más Hulk. Hulk cansado. Hulk todavía tener sensación rara en pecho. Hulk dejar débil Banner ahora.

 

**-**

 

-Oh por dios-. Bruce despertó acostado en una cama en un lugar en el que no había estado antes. No es que fuera algo inusual. Excepto por la parte de la cama y que estaba relativamente cómodo. Había muy poca luz en el lugar lo que agradecía profundamente. Sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se quedó unos momentos más respirando profundamente, mientras todos los recuerdos de Hulk sobre la pelea le llegaban rápidamente. Tony cayendo. Hulk atrapándolo en el cielo. Cómo se habían sentido al ver que el Arc Reactor se había apagado. Bruce trató de alejar esas emociones hasta que sintió que tenía algo en su mano.

En en lado izquierdo de la cama, sentado frente al cabezal estaba Tony, dormido con la cabeza en la cama cerca del pecho de Bruce, sus manos tomando la mano de Bruce. La mano izquierda de Bruce. Que obviamente no tenía puesto el guante. -Oh por dios- gimió. Pero ahora era por algo totalmente diferente. ¡Tony debe haber visto el nombre escrito en su mano! ¿Cómo iría a reaccionar?

Tony despertó al escuchar a Bruce, se reincorporó y sonrió débilmente. - Buenos días hombre grande. ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Cómo me siento yo? ¡Casi mueres, Tony! -Bruce estaba enojado. ¡Tony no debería haberse sacrificado así! Aunque haya vuelto, podría no haberlo hecho.

-Oye, oye, estoy bien, ¿ves? Lo tenía todo controlado -Bruce lo miró escéptico y Tony abandonó ese camino-. Además me contaron algo interesante. Al parecer nuestro amigo Hulk me atrapó en el cielo, incluso aunque Thor ya se estaba preparando para agarrarme él mismo-. Sonrió ampliamente y Bruce apartó la mirada. Se dio cuenta que aún tenía su mano entre las de Tony y la intentó sacar, pero Tony le agarró más fuerte.

-Tony... -Bruce suspiró. Tony no dijo nada, sólo le siguió agarrando la mano entre las suyas. Bruce estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo-. ¿Dónde estamos? -Cambió de tema, aunque ya suponía exactamente dónde estaban.

-En Stark Tower. En cuanto te sientas mejor podré mostrarte todas las habitaciones. Bueno, no todas porque eso tomaría días, pero sí las más importantes. Puedes decirme todo lo que necesites y haré que JARVIS te las consiga. También puedes hablar con JARVIS directamente, claro, si lo prefieres. Tendrás un piso entero para ti para vivir. Y cuando quieras podemos empezar un proyecto juntos en los pisos de investigación porque nunca he tenido a alguien tan inteligente como tú en este edificio o en ninguno que haya poseído e incluso más inteligente que yo y creéme que eso es decir algo- Bruce aprovechó que Tony estaba distraído con su diarrea verbal y tomó su mano izquierda entre las suyas y rápidamente le sacó el guante. Tony paró abruptamente de hablar al ver lo que Bruce había hecho, al ver lo que estaba mirando.

_Bruce._

-Tony yo... -No sabía qué iba a decir. ¿Disculparse por sacarle el guante así, de forma totalmente impulsiva e irrespetuosa, por invadir su privacidad? ¿Debería pararse y marcharse ahora mismo? Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Tony se acercó y le besó.

Bruce sabe que es una mala idea. Pero le besó de vuelta de todas formas.

Aunque quisiera escapar de este lugar, de huir de Anthony Stark, sabe que nunca sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. Y nunca querría. Porque en el momento del primer contacto piel con piel, todo él pertenecía a Tony. Y le dio un poco de miedo saber que eso no le asustaba. Pero deshechó el pensamiento y se concentró en el sabor de la boca de Tony Stark y de la sensación de su lengua entre sus labios. Hulk zumbó satisfecho en un rincón de la mente de Bruce y se durmió. Y sólo quedaron Tony y Bruce, resumiendo toda una vida de conocerse hasta ahora.

Y para sorpresa de ambos, nunca ninguno se cansó del otro.

**-**

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé esta historia ayer y no pude dejarla hasta que la terminé. Soy una gran fan de Stanner y sería mi OTP si no fuera porque también me encanta Tony/Steve. Pero qué se le va a hacer (Si a alguien le interesa, lo que no creo, debo decir que mi OTP son Sirius y Remus).
> 
> Para la última parte del fic tuve que ver la batalla contra los chitauri y me fijé por primera vez en la cara de Hulk cuando vio que Tony estaba volando con la bomba hacia el portal. Un poco más y me pongo a llorar al verlo... Sí, ando un poco sentimental estos días. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado la narrativa desde el punto de vista de Hulk! Fue muy entretenido escribirlo.
> 
> Este fic está vagamente basado en "When Eyes Meet Eyes" de luxshine, aquí en el archivo. Los que quieran, deberían leerlo.
> 
> Debo disculparme por no hacer algunas traducciones al español (como Stark Tower), es que decirlo en español se sentía muy extraño ya que hace más de un año que sólo leo en inglés (aparte de las re-lecturas del !Crack) por lo que poner esos términos en español me parecía raro. Además es mi primer fic de Avengers! Espero no haberlo destrozado todo jajaj.
> 
> Déjenme saber qué les pareció! Me es muy importante su opinión.
> 
> Espero que estén teniendo un lindo día y abrazos para tod@s ;)


End file.
